thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children: The Graphic Novel
Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children: The Graphic Novel is the illustrated novel version of Ransom Riggs's original book. It is drawn by famous illustrator Cassandra Jean. The book features a simplified version of the story. It hit shelves November 2, 2013. Description Like the original Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, the graphic novel edition also includes vernacular or found photographs from Ransom Riggs and other contributors/sources. While most of the photographs that appear in the graphic novel are seen the same as they are in the novel, a few of the other photographs have been recreated by Cassandra Jean. Some of the recreated photographs include Emma in the dark and the child wearing the gas mask. Development Cassandra Jean started working on the book publicly at the release of its first chapter on the March 2013 issue of Yen Press. A week after the release of the first chapter, she announced on her blog that she is illustrating Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children's graphic novel. She continued to release a new chapter per month on Yen Press' issues while online subscribers are offered access to other chapters ahead of time. In May, she announced that the book will be published on October. Author Ransom Riggs claimed that he didn't know about the graphic novel until the book was about to be published. The book was published in November 2013 and debuted at New York Comic Con, where Jean signed copies of the book. Cover Design Illustrator Cassandra Jean illustrated the book's cover and the contents in manga style. She posted several drafts and revisions for the cover through posts on the blog. "I sketch up ideas for the cover. I usually try to make them as dramatically different as possible. Then I show them to my editor and we discuss which direction we want to go in," Cassandra said in the post. In the 4 thumbnails Jean drew, she and her editor chose the 3rd thumbnail. She drew a new version of the thumbnail with some details change. In the new version, Miss Peregrine replaced the heart, because "it didn't make sense" and the photo negatives were replaced by the photos of the syndrigasts. She later turned it into line art and colored it. After finishing the artwork, she submitted it to the publisher. The publisher added the words to the cover. This version was the cover of Yen+Plus's March issue, where the first chapter was the released. Before sending the publisher's cover to the printing press, Jean revised the work because Cassandra and her editor weren’t happy with the array of the photos and wanted to use the photo that was on the cover of the original novel. An uproar was also caused by the poor text editing made on the cover. Within a day, they finalized the cover and added title and text similar to the original book. Satisfied, they printed it. On July, the cover for the Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children manga was posted on the YenPress website. Jean also posted it on her blog, talking about how the cover was made. The only part of the cover that Jean did not make was the lettering, which was done by JuYoun Lee and Stephanie Lee. Differences from the Book 'Characters' The graphic novel adapted a shorten version of the original book which caused disapperances of characters like Shelly and Ricky Pickering. 'Minor Differences' *In the first chapter of the novel, Jacob is at SmartAid making an Empire State building display of adult diapers and has a brief disagreement with Shelly, his boss. In the graphic novel he is arranging magazines, and his boss makes no appearance whatsoever. Category:Books Category:Graphic Novels Category:Peculiar Children series Category:Media Category:Companion Books